That day
by Nessieprettysweet
Summary: Hubo un día en el que Mamura había conocido a Suzume antes del inicio, un día que no recordaba.


Esto llevaba un tiempo en las notas de mi celular, espero les guste, es mi headcanon(?

Todo es de Mika, hasta mi alma :'v

* * *

Si hubiera una fecha que te gustara tanto además del día de pago, podrías asegurar que era la visita anual a la casa de tu tío en Tokio.

Pues era cuando mamá reservaba los boletos con mucha anticipación y podían darse el lujo de cenar sushi con el dinero ahorrado.

¡Pero eso no era todo!

Te fascinaba la gran cantidad de edificios y parques que había en la ciudad, te maravillaba mirar cómo se iluminaban en la noche, allí las plazas comerciales eran gigantescas y el área de juegos lo era aún más.

¡Todo era tan deslumbrante!

Siempre pasabas unos cuantos días saliendo con tu familia, hasta que mamá y papá decidieran salir a divertirse "Como la gente adulta".

Y después de unos cuantos mohines y recordatorios de tu pasado cumpleaños seguían sin considerarte realmente una persona mayor.

¡Incluso señalaste con la palma de la mano cuantos años tenías!

La situación era tan exhaustiva.

Luego era el momento en el que tío Yukichi se encargaba de ti, diciéndote lo divertido que será pasear con él, haciendo que se te pasaran los pucheros.

El día de hoy le acompañabas al súper mercado para tomar las cosas que el necesitaba para su restaurante, después de corretear durante un rato y un par de suspiros resignados del mayor decidió dejarte el área de juegos en lo que el terminaba de buscar lo que necesitaba, sonreíste.

Teniendo cinco años resultaba más atractivo un montón de pelotas apiladas en un estanque.

Al conseguir todo, regresaron a casa para dejar las compras.

Después de almorzar y tomar un baño se dirigieron al parque central, como te había dicho antes de salir.

Observaste la carrera que había en el estadio de adjunto, sentiste como tus ojos se iluminaron al ver el gran trozo de regaliz que llevaban en la mano y pasaban a sus compañeros, tus labios se curvaron en un círculo perfecto.

Le preguntaste a Yukichi si podía conseguirte dulces de ese tamaño, disimulando una risita te menciono que era una carrera de relevos y el regaliz era en realidad un bastón, pero te dijo que si querías podían hornear grandes galletas al regresar, embozaste una brillante sonrisa.

Luego de tres vueltas al parque en tu ímpetu al perseguir una ardilla, el mayor intentando recuperar el aliento te sugirió ir a los juegos.

Al final pudiste más que tío Yukichi.

Bueno, era seguro que un par de horas en el banco tomando una siesta no le vendrían mal.

Tomaste el periódico que recién le había comprado al vendedor ambulante y terminaste colocándoselo encima intentando cubrirlo lo mejor que podías.

¡Se estaba congelando!

Podrías jurar que eso no eran ronquidos, sino espasmos por el frío.

Por supuesto que no correrías el riesgo de que capturara un resfriado.

Le contemplaste un par de segundos y sonreíste.

"Yukichi el grande, Yukichi el vago". Fueron tus pensamientos.

Tenías planeado dirigirte a la caja de arena, más un constante hipido logró llamar tu atención.

Parpadeaste un par de veces y caminaste poco a poco hacia el rubio que estaba en cuclillas a un par de metros cerca de ti.

¡Temblaba mucho!

¿Acaso era por el frío?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Te acercaste hasta llegar a su lado y te inclinaste para alcanzar su altura.

— Hey ¿No quieres ir a jugar? Me llamo Suzume. —Sonreíste mostrando todos los dientes, exceptuando los que se te habían caído.

El rubio te miro con el ceño fruncido y los ojos hinchados, parecía molesto.

—Yo no juego con niñas— Exclamó inflando las mejillas.

Golpeaste su frente con tu dedo índice. — ¡No seas tonto, juguemos!—

— ¡Hey, yo no soy tonto!— El chico se levantó cruzando los brazos. —Las niñas son las tontas— Murmuro.

—Tonto eres tú, porque de seguro te perdiste y no quieres admitirlo. —Realizaste un mohín.

—No me pedí, vine sólo, tonta.

Suzume cruzó ambos brazos. — ¿Entonces por qué llorabas, tonto?

— ¡Deja de decirme tonto, tonta! Es algo que no te importa, déjame sólo.

El chico llevo sus manos a su rostro limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que había en él y sorbiendo la nariz.

—No, no me voy, puedes decirme que pasa.

El chico giro para darte la espalda con demasiado enojo para su pequeño cuerpo.

—Entonces ¿Así es cómo es? —Lograste mencionar, justo con el mismo tono del villano de aquel personaje de tv.

El niño dejo de fruncir los labios y por un segundo río, tu sonreíste.

Te sentaste sobre el pasto con la mirada fija en él, el chico término por colocarse a tu lado con los labios fruncidos.

Él se revolvió los cabellos.

—Yo decidí salir de mi casa y pensé que lo mejor sería venir al parque. Antes solía pasar por este lugar cuando mi mamá me buscaba en la escuela. Me prometió que me traería, pero ahora ya no está y no lo hará. Me dejo y no me llevo donde ella fue. —El chico había soltado esporádicos hipidos al contar su relato y termino por enterrar su rostro entre ambos brazos.

Llevaste tus manos a tus bolsillos sacando unos cuantos dulces de ellos, extendiéndolos frente al rubio y este los tomo aún con un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—No estás sólo, estoy aquí ahora, somos amigos.

—Si. —El chico asintió y sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa contagiando a Suzume.

Tres cosas sucedieron en el siguiente segundo.

El tío Yukichi se despertó.

El policía le puso una multa.

El chico te contó que se llamaba Daiki.

Jugaron alrededor de las siguientes tres horas hasta que llego un adulto frente a ellos.

—Hijo, aquí estas. —Un hombre de traje se había acercado alarmado hacia ellos, tomándose unos cuantos segundos para recuperar el aire.

Pudiste observar su rostro ligeramente enrojecido y sus ojos imperceptiblemente hinchados.

—No vuelvas a huir de esa manera Daiki, no sabes cuánto me preocupe.

El rubio menor inclino la cabeza con una morisqueta en sus labios y un prominente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Yo lo siento. —Logro murmurar.

Daiki comenzó a llorar, el padre del niño lo abrazo consolándolo. —Todo estará bien cariño, te lo prometo. Puede que mamá no esté con nosotros pero yo estoy con ustedes.

Permaneciste allí sentada, observándolos, quizá no entendieses muy bien que era lo que pasaba pero creíste que era lo mejor que podías hacer, cuando pensaste que era el momento adecuado fuiste con tío Yukichi.

— ¿Te divertiste Suzume?

— Si, me divertí.

Alzaste la mirada al mismo tiempo que tomaste su mano, no veías la hora de llegar a casa y comer.

Cuando los dos se dirigieron de regreso, cruzaron por el parque de juegos y pudiste observar por última vez al chico, tu mirada se encontró con la de él y te despediste agitando la mano, te sonrió.

Frotaste tus párpados con tu antebrazo y de tus labios salió un bostezo, te preguntaste que sería vivir en Tokyo, quizá fuese divertido.

* * *

Creo firmemente que quizá esto pudo haber pasado(? Recuerdan la foto que vio Mamura cuando fue a visitar a Suzume(? pienso que ahí tenía la misma edad que Daiki cuando se fue su mamá, viven relativamente cerca, idk(? yo y mis pensamientos raros.


End file.
